fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Acid-Make
Acid-Make, (San Meiku lit. Acid Molding Magic) is a powerful Molding Magic and Caster Magic utilized by mages; it allows them to generate acid, the same kind used by other types of make magic use and shape it into any type of structures, weapons, or animals of his choice. Description When utilizing the powers of Acid-Make, the user must have unbelivable endurance, because casting acid-make magic puts alot of stress on the body and if the user casts a spell that is too much for him and bigger than his own limit, it could potentily cost the users life if he is not well trained enough in the advanced spells or any other spelf acid-make. Acid-Make weapons not only hurt the opponent but it also burns them which causes the foe a huge amount of pain along with an unbeleiveable amount of buring sensation. There are two methods to cast acid-make magic. The first one is the most common one used among maker magic wizards, to create it by themselves. The second one which Jacob created and uses along with the first method is to pick a weapon and change it to acid. (For example: if Jacob take a sword, he can changes its blade to acid and attack. Or if he were to pick up a pistol, Jacob can change the ammunition to acid and shoot.) Spells Basic Spells *''Acid-Make: Sword:'' 'This spell is the most basic and the first spell created. Either the caster puts their hand together and generate an acid sword or he finds a normal sword and changes the blade to acid and then turning it back to normal. *'Acid-Make: Spear: 'Anoher basic spell that Jacob taught himself. Jacob opens his hands, palm facing the sky and generates acid which formes a sear. It can also be extened back and forth to have more range to attack enemies. *'Acid-Make: Pistol: Either creates an acid pistol to shoot or picks up a normal pistol and changes the ammo to acid bullets and shoots enemies which hurts them and burn them on the inside. *'Acid-Make: Golem: C'reate a acid golem which to usually uses to ram through a wall or a large amount of enemies. This spell takes a bit more effort and energy to cast because of the golems size. *'Acid-Make: Trident: '''Caster opens one of their hand or both and creates a trident of acid which he can use to throw at an enemy or use a short range weapon for combat. Whoever touches the trident will get burned. *'Acid-Make: Acid Staff: Caster takes a staff should they ahve one, and either turns it into acid or only each tips of the staff to fight his opponents. *'''Acid-Make: Shield: Caster puts their hands in front of them and creates a giant shield of acid to portect him form an attack. *'Acid-Make: Whip: '''Caster generates acid around their hand and creates a whip out of it to either slash, whip or grab his opponent and at the same time it burns them. *'Acid-Make: Wolf Pack: caster puts their hands on the ground and creates a pack of 5-7 wolves of acid to attack his opponent. *'Acid-Make: Cannon: '''Caster creates a bazooka of acid which will shoot acid ammo and projectiles at his enemy/ies which will hurt on impat but also burn them as an after affect. Advanced Spells *'Acid-Make Forbidden Ten Seals: 1st Seal: Hellhound Pack: 'This spell is the first of the ten strongest and forbidden spells of Acid-Make For this spell, the caster genegrates acid on both their hands and and raises them toward the sky to form a pack of 10 hellhounds and will only attack what the caster considers an enemy. *'Acid-Make Forbidden Ten Seals: 2nd Seal: Assault of the Four Horsemans: '''This spell is one of the ten strongest and forbidden spells of Acid-Make. To cast this spell, the caster spred open his arms and generates acid which fall on the ground and goes behind him to create four horsemans which are under their total control. The horsemans can create any acid weapons and cannot be destroyed and will only answer to the one who cast the spell as their master. The only way to get rid of them is if Jacob stops the spell or loses consciousness. *Acid-Make Forbidden Ten Seals: 3rd Seal: Acid Knight: 'This spell is another one of the ten strongest and forbidden spells of Acid-Make. The Acid Knight is probablt the most simple one to cast but it still takes alot of magic and energy. To cast this spell, the user puts a staff or stick through the ground half way through. Holding it with both hands and a magic circle appears under him, acid starts to cover the staff and than removes their hands off the staff and walks away before holding them towards the staff to form a knight on a horse with a spear in hand enitrely made of acid. The knight can not be destroyed unless the user wishes it and he will not stop until his master tells him to do so. *'Acid-Make Forbidden Ten Seals: 4th Seal: Acid Witch: This spell is another one of the ten strongest and forbidden spells of Acid-Make. This one is the 4th seal, the Acid Witch. For this spell the user takes out a staff hold it over their head and spins it as fast as they can while acid comes out of it to form a tornado around him which will take the form of a demon-looking witch with a magical staff of her own. The reason why this is one of the ten seals is because the witch almost nearly has a mind of her own adn that she can created any normal acid-make spells the caster knows but they are more powerful than his. The Witch will only obey to her master and will destroy anything in her path should the caster loses their control over her. *Acid-Make Forbidden Ten Seals: 5th Seal: Giant Golem:' This spell is another one of the ten strongest and forbidden spell of Acid-Make. This spell is the one that probably takes the most time to make because the caster needs to concentrate to make a giant golem of acid which only last about 5-7 minutes because of the energy it takes to create it. They sits down on the ground with their legs crossed and acid comes out of their body to form a giant golem entirely made out of acid to ram throught anytning in their path. *'Acid-Make Forbidden Ten Seals: 6th Seal: Exaclibur: This spell is another among the ten strongest and mostforbidden spells of the one paticularly diffrent form the others since its only an actual weapon. For this spell, Jacob opens his left hand and puts his closed right one on the palm of his left as if he was going to draw a sword then puts himself in sword-drawing position with his hand on the left side of this waist. In that moment a green light shines forth and acid starts to drip from Jacob's right hand. When the light starts to fade Jacob will draw with his right hand while his left forms a longsword made of acid. Out of all Jacob's actual weapons of the Acid-Make this one is the most indestructable of them all but also the one who requires the most energy and power to make and the power he puts into the making the stronger the actual sword is but also the more exhausted the wizard is after making it. *'''Acid-Make Forbidden Ten Seals: 10th Seal: Acid King: This spell is the last one Jacob created and will only come to use it if there is no other choice. To perform this spell, Jacob puts all of his magic and acid into his fists and punches the ground with them. When he does, the ground will crack and acid will flow from it and surronds Jacob which will form a giant king enirely made of acid which he is fully able to control by his own movements and thoughts. The Acid King is the most powerful and dangerous of the 10 seals because when Jacob is in that state, the king allows him to re-create the other 9 seals and even all at the same time. But becuas eof that this is the spell that requires even more energy and power than Exaclibur and even more focus to do so. If Jacob uses this spell, there is a high chance of fatality because the last time he used the king, it gave him the scar on his eye and broke his bones since he overused his own magical power.